


jam

by zhaimao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaimao/pseuds/zhaimao





	jam

Vergil看着跪在他的双腿间往他身上抹草莓酱的Dante，整个人都是懵圈的。  
事情的起因是Dante说想要庆祝生日。  
Vergil也很好奇为什么对方的脑子里总是会突然蹦出一些奇怪的想法，自从Eva去世后，别说是庆祝生日了，他们就连坐下好好一起吃顿饭的机会都没有。生日？他甚至记不得是哪天。当然他也没有指望那个和他同天生日的孪生弟弟，因为对方显然比他还不靠谱，下面是Dante的原话。  
“那就把今天当生日吧。”  
生日这样的日子是可以随便挑选的吗？答案当然是否定的。但是看着兴致勃勃的Kyrie以及虽然不大情愿但也似乎挺开心的Nero，Vergil一时没能拒绝。当然最重要的还是Dante说的那句话，这是家人间的活动，Vergil承认，他对家这个字眼没什么抵抗力。  
之后Kyrie和Nero就出了门，Dante拜托他们去买一些装饰用的小东西，至于他们就留在家里准备晚餐。到这里都还挺正常的，他甚至好心的帮着Dante给蛋糕抹草莓酱。嗯，等一下，蛋糕是什么时候准备的？  
抹着抹着Dante就亲了上来，他说要拿生日礼物。Vergil当然是拒绝的，他可没有把自己打包成礼物送给对方的打算。  
然后呢？那家伙可怜兮兮的说自己从他这收到的唯一一份礼物，如果那能算礼物的话，就是在Temen-ni-gru塔顶的两刀。  
那是多少年前的事情了，Vergil甚至都不想去回想。  
可是Dante说这话的时候真的看起来难过极了，Vergil心软了，然后他就答应他了？  
看着现在一脸兴奋的Dante，Vergil觉得自己好蠢，他竟然信了他的鬼话。  
“你在走神。”  
Dante用手指蘸了一点草莓酱，抹在了Vergil的胸口，鲜红的酱汁粘在雪白的肌肤上，看起来诱人极了。  
接触到Vergil杀人般的眼神，Dante笑道，“你要反悔？”  
如果他反悔了，他会因为这次反悔而得到一件更让人反悔的事情，Vergil很清楚Dante的套路。  
“没有。”  
Dante似乎很满意他的回答，笑着吻上了他。  
带着草莓味的吻，Vergil实在不是很喜欢这种甜腻的味道，还好对方很快放开了他，Dante已经迫不及待的想要享用眼前的美餐。  
他伸出舌头，舔了舔Vergil挺立的乳尖，那里被他涂满了果酱，比平时还要可口。像是在邀请他一般，Dante把它们含入了嘴里，他用舌头拨弄着它们，用牙齿搔刮它们的顶端，然后狠狠的吸吮。  
Vergil的身体止不住的开始颤抖，Dante对他的身体太熟悉了，他清楚的知道怎么挑起他的情欲。  
Dante吐出了那两个果实，它们已经被他玩弄的比果酱都要嫣红。他吮吻着Vergil的肌肤，朝着他的身下舔去。肋骨、细腰、肚脐，那里被他像个小碗一样塞满了果酱，然后是胯骨，所有的果酱都被他吞入肚中，只流下一层亮晶晶的口水。  
他在对方挺翘的阴茎前停了下来。  
“想要我舔它吗？”他抬眼看Vergil，对方脸上是掩不住的潮红。  
Dante并没有期待能从Vergil口中得到答案，毕竟要他主动说出给他口交这种话实在不大可能。  
他拿起了边上的餐刀，蘸着果酱便往他阴茎上抹去。冰凉的金属接触到它的时候，Vergil明显绷紧了身体。  
Dante结结实实给它抹了两层草莓酱，直到它们再也挂不住的流了下来。  
“它看起来真美味。”  
Dante伸出舌头舔了舔，然后就像品尝冰淇凌一般，开始舔舐他的阴茎。等到他把果酱吃完，粘稠的前列腺液也已经流的到处都是。Dante知道Vergil想要，于是他把阴茎整根含进了嘴里，他用嘴唇包裹住了龟头，然后用力吸住，上下吞吐着。  
Vergil的手指不自觉的抓进了Dante的头发，他的理智想将他拉开，但是本能的却是将对方更用力的推向了自己。  
Dante被迫做了几次深喉，然后他听到了Vergil舒服的低吟。  
他用手指蘸了一点果酱，插入了他的后穴里。  
里面已经很湿了，轻易的吞下了他的手指，Dante在里面搅弄了一番，然后用力的按上了他的敏感点。   
Vergil轻叫了一声，很快射了出来。Dante将精液全部吞了下去，里面还混着淡淡的草莓味。  
他站起身，拉下了裤子拉链，把果酱抹在自己的阴茎上，然后便插了进去。  
肉穴马上就包裹了上来，因为刚刚射精它还在微微的收缩，里面温热柔软，仿佛在邀请别人尽快的开采。Dante也很快满足了它，他抽动着自己的腰身，用力的操干着。  
淫水混着草莓酱从连接处不断流出，很快Vergil身下就湿漉漉的一片。他几乎还没从上一次的快感中回过神，就被操的又硬了起来。  
在他快撑不住自己的身体而往后摔倒前，Dante抱住了他。  
“我想要尾巴。”Dante在他耳边吮吻着，“把它变出来吧。”  
“你想都……别想……”Vergil的声音因为对方的顶弄而断断续续。  
“哥哥～”Dante放缓了动作。  
Dante拖着尾音喊Vergil哥哥的时候，总是会莫名带着些撒娇的味道。Vergil看着对方，明明是和自己一样的脸，但是在他看来却是截然不同，很性感，带着征服对方的野性，只要别假装卖萌就好。  
“别用你的老脸做这么恶心的表情。”  
Dante因为对方明显的嫌弃而还在失落中，一根深蓝色带着亮光的尾巴便落入了他的手里。  
“我爱死你了！”他在他的哥哥脸上留下了一个湿哒哒的吻。  
Dante抓着尾巴，强迫Vergil翻了个身，跪趴在了桌子上。  
Vergil还没来得及反抗，对方的阴茎又插了进来，在他的敏感点狠狠的顶了几下。他的身体马上就软了，连同尾巴也无力的垂了下来。  
Dante一边操干着身下的人，一边抚摸着那根手感粗糙却又异常舒服的尾巴。它从Vergil的尾椎处长出，连接着对方优美苍白的脊背，看起来性感极了。  
他就像一只野兽，而自己是他的主人，这种征服的感觉对任何男人来说都是莫大的吸引力。  
他掰开了Vergil的臀肉，让自己的阴茎更霸道的侵犯他。  
Vergil很快又有了想射的冲动，Dante突然拿起了桌上的果酱罐，整个套在了他的阴茎上。  
黏腻的东西瞬间包裹了上来，冰凉的感觉让Vergil浑身一颤。等他看清是什么，他忍不住破口大骂，“混蛋你干什么！”  
Dante抓住了Vergil的尾巴，让他的身体不能到处乱动，“你想射在Kyrie的桌子上吗？”  
“不……”Vergil咬着唇，可是那种感觉真的太奇怪了。  
他想逃开，可是Dante正紧紧抓着他的尾巴不放，该死，他为什么不能把它变走。他被迫抬高了屁股，承受着对方越发疯狂的冲撞，果酱罐在他阴茎上上下套弄着，带来一种无比诡异的快感。  
他就像一只雌兽，被雄兽禁锢着完全不能动弹。  
射的时候他的呻吟几乎已经带上了哭腔，他的后穴剧烈的收缩着，绞的身后人也将精液一并射入了他的体内。  
Dante放开了他的尾巴，他顺利把它变走了。Vergil跪在桌子上，剧烈的喘着气。  
Dante把他抱了起来，在他的眼角亲了亲，上面有明显的水痕。  
他抱着Vergil上了楼，这里有Kyrie给他们准备的可以暂住的房间，他帮他清理了身体，然后放到床上。  
“好好休息。”

Nero和Kyrie回来的时候，只有Dante一个人在厨房，Kyrie走过来想帮忙，结果发现对方已经把晚餐做完了。  
“你把胡子刮了？”  
“嗯哼，蘸上了粘粘的东西。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“草莓果酱。”  
他们把菜端上桌，Nero看着它们，“你做的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你竟然会做饭，我以为你是垃圾食品爱好者。”  
“年轻的时候谁都喜欢垃圾食品。”  
Nero笑着，尝了口，发现味道竟然还可以，“所以是什么激起了你学做饭的念头？”  
“那你说Kyrie为什么要学做饭？”  
“厄……就是家里总要有人个会做饭？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯，嗯什么？”  
“就是你说的，家里总要有个人会做饭。”Dante看着从楼梯上走下来的Vergil，说道。


End file.
